Ma tête et mon coeur
by Ty-Cassie
Summary: Salut, voici une fan fiction Clexa après le 2x15. C'est ma première fanfiction, merci de me dire comment m'améliorer :) Vive Clexa !
1. Chapter 1

POV Lexa

Pourquoi mon cœur fait mal ? Je ne sais pas …

J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour sauver mon peuple.

Mais alors pourquoi j'ai ce vide dans mon cœur ?

C'est elle, c'est à cause d'elle….

Non, ce n'est pas sa faute. C'est la mienne.

Elle ne me parlera plus, elle doit me haïr. Elle en a le droit après ce que je lui ai fait à elle et son peuple.

Mon cœur voulait dire non à Cage.

J'aurais pu essayer de sauver mon peuple sans condamner les Skaikru, mais je n'étais pas sure de pouvoir gagner cette guerre.

Je devais faire le meilleur choix pour mon peuple.

J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour que mon peuple soit heureux.

Même si je ne le serais surement jamais plus, car je l'ai laissé…

-Heda, s'exclama Indra

-Entre Indra, que ce passe-t-il ?

-Il y a du mouvement vers le lac au nord. Voulez-vous que j'envoie des hommes ?

-Prend mes guerriers, je viens avec toi.

-Êtes-vous sur Heda ?

\- Oui, j'ai besoin de me distraire.

\- Eclipse trajet -

-Trouvez-moi ces intrus ! s'exclama Lexa

-Heda ! Par ici ! répondit un de mes hommes. Ils sont du peuple du ciel !

Je me mis à courir vers l'endroit indiqué quand je vis un groupe de Skaikru d'environ 7 personnes ensanglanté, assommés de fatigue et de douleur.

Je me mis à chercher la blonde à qui je tenais, celle qui étais mon espoir.

-Clarke … Oh mon dieu, murmurais-je quand je vis les cheveux d'or.

-Lexa… Lexa ? dit-elle en ouvrant ses yeux énormément comme si elle voyait un éléphant rose devant elle.

\- Ne bouge pas. Je vais t'aider, dis-je en la soulevant légèrement pour ne pas lui faire mal.

-Ne me touche pas !

-Quoi ? Mais voyons Clarke tu es blessée. Et comment as-tu réussi à revenir de Mont Weather avec ton peuple ?

-J'ai juste cru en eux et je ne l'ai est pas abandonné, me dit-elle en me lançant un regard noir rempli de supposition.

-Je suis désolée… J'aurais voulu essayer de sauver ton peuple mais je devais être sûre que mon peuple soit sain et sauf. Tu aurais fait pareil pour ton peuple. Je devais réfléchir avec ma tête et non avec mon cœur.

-C'est ça la différence entre toi et moi, Lexa. Tu réfléchis seulement avec ta tête tandis que moi, je réfléchis avec ma tête et mon cœur.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je n'aurais jamais accepté la proposition de Cage. J'aurais tout fais pour sauver nos deux peuples. Car j'ai confiance en eux, me répondit-elle avec amertume avant de repartir avec la partie de son peuple vers leurs camps.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Clarke**

Ma mère finit de poser mes bandages sur mes côtes.

-Evite de courir ou de trop bouger pendant un certain temps, m'informa-t-elle.

-Okay Maman

-Tu as parlé à Lexa ? Il faudrait savoir si l'alliance est toujours en place.

-Je… Oui, je lui ai parlé mais… ça ne sait pas très bien passer. Je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance à nouveau. Je me sens trahie …

-Elle a fait ce qu'il fallait pour sauver son peuple, elle était obligée, elle a été élever comme ça, elle a été élever pour la survie. Essaie d'aller la voir, je sais qu'elle compte pour toi…

-D'accord, j'irai cette après-midi mais je ne garantis rien.

\- Eclipse journée -

J'étais devant la tente de Lexa.

_Devais-je entrer ?_

_Et si elle était occupée ?_

_Et si je la dérangeais ?_

_Et puis zut, j'entre_

-Commandante ?

-Cla… Clarke ? Que fais-tu là ? Je pensais que tu ne voudrais plus me voir ? demanda-t-elle en détournant le regard.

-J'ai besoin de savoir comme va évoluer l'alliance étant donné que mon peuple a renverser Mont Weather.

-Eh bien je pense qu'elle n'a pas changé. Nos peuples ont besoin de l'un comme de l'autre J'ai aussi remarqué que nos deux peuples commencé à s'apprécier.

_Avant que tu nous trahisses pensais-je._

-D'accord, eh bien au revoir Commandante, dis-je en m'en allant.

-Attend Clarke dit-elle en me retenant par le bras.

Le contact de sa peau sur la mienne me brula instantanément.

-Je… Je voulais te dire à qu'elle point j'étais désolée. Je voulais juste sauver mon peuple. Je me soucie de toi Clarke, j'aime être proche de toi, me confia-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi.

Elle était si proche que je pensais qu'elle allait m'embrasser.

Son souffle se mêla au mien, nos yeux était fixé l'un dans l'autre, faisant remonter mes sentiments pour elle.

Je reculai d'un pas avant de faire une bêtise.

-Hum… Oui je comprends. Bon je vais y aller.

-Oui bien sûr, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps.

On se regarda encore quelques secondes et prise d'un élan de folie je déposai un baiser sur sa joue.

Puis je partis le plus vite possible vers mon camp en essayant de cacher le sourire qu'elle m'avait fait provoquer.

**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que le temps entre chaque chapitre vous convient et que vous n'attendez pas trop longtemps. **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Je tiens à préciser qu'il a été écrit pendant un cours d'art plastique très ennuyeux. **


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Clarke**

Quelques jours était passé sans problèmes.

Aucune n'attaque, aucuns men moutains, aucuns terriens, aucune Lexa…

Ces jours passés dans la bed maid m'ont permis de réfléchir sur beaucoup de chose.

Sur l'avenir de mon peuple, sur moi, sur ma mère, sur moi et Lexa.

Alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées tout en posant une attèle sur un jeune garçon d'environ 11 ans, un terrien arriva dans la tente.

-Heda veut vous voir.

-Lexa ? Demandais-je avec une once d'espoir. Pour qu'elle raison ? Ajoutais-je en pensant que c'était surement pour une raison politique.

-Je n'en sais pas plus. Heda vous demande une audience tout de suite dans sa tente.

-Hum… Bon, d'accord.

Le terrien me fis monter sur un cheval puis m'a guidé jusqu'à TonDC.

J'entrai dans la tente la plus grande et la plus surveillée du camp et ce que je vis à l'intérieur me donna une définition de la perfection.

Je vis Lexa dans son bain, enveloppé dans la douce lumière de bougies parfumés. Elle n'avait pas remarqué ma présence.

Je me raclai la gorge et vit Lexa sursautait.

-Je…Je suis désolée Lexa, je ne serais pas entrais si je savais dans quel état tu étais.

-Ce n'est pas grave Clarke dit-elle en sortant de l'eau sans se préoccuper de sa peau nue exposée.

Je me retournai avant de voir plus et dès que j'entendis le son des vêtements de Lexa retrouvant le corps de son hôte, je pus enfin me retournait et la regardait dans les yeux.

-Tu m'as demandé de venir te voir.

Je vis immédiatement les yeux de Lexa se mouillait.

-Peux… Peux-tu me pardonner ?

-Bien sûr Lexa, je te pardonne, je comprends ton acte même si je ne l'aurais pas fait.

-Tu m'as manqué Clarke, dit-elle en me tendant ses bras.

Je mis lova sans hésitation. Elle posa son menton sur ma tête tandis que j'enfouis mon nez dans la chaleur de son cou.

-Tu me rends faible Clarke.

-Non, l'amour rend fort, il te donne une raison pour te battre, un raison pour survivre.

-Oui, mais quand l'autre meurt, on devient faible, on a un vide dans le cœur.

-Alors il faut le protéger jusqu'à ton dernier souffle.

-Clarke. Pense-tu qu'il y a encore une chance pour nous ?

-Cela dépend de toi ? Penses-tu pouvoir me protéger ainsi que ton amour ?

Je vis ses yeux descendre sur mes lèvres. Je sentis ses douces mains prendre les miennes. Elle se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que nos souffles s'entremêlent.

Puis elle déposa enfin ces lèvres sur les miennes.

Ce fis d'abord un baiser doux, puis nos lèvres commencèrent à bouger en parfaite s'synchronisation. Je sentie sa langue brisait la barrière de ma bouche pour approfondir le baiser ainsi que ses mains descendre sur mes anches et les miennes remontant pour encerclait son cou.

Le même terrien qui m'avait amené interrompu notre moment de bonheur.

-Heda ! Indra demande à vous parler à propos de la nation de glace.

-Hum… Oui, j'arrive, laissez-nous un instant.

Elle se retourna vers moi.

-Tu peux rester ici, tu pourras dormir dans mon lit.

-Je ne peux pas, désolé, ma mère m'attends.

-Oh, bien sûr, répondit-elle avec une once de tristesse.

-Mais tu pourrais venir demain, je suis sûr que tu apprécierais découvrir notre culture. Je pourrais t'appendre quelques notions avec la technologie.

-Ce sera avec grand plaisir Clarke.

Elle me déposa un baiser doux et amoureux sur mes lèvres puis elle partit vers son peuple tandis que je repartis vers le mien.


	4. Chapter 4

**POV Lexa**

La servante termina de tresser mes cheveux en arrières.

-J'ai fini Heda.

-Vas sceller les chevaux pour partir vers le camp du Sky People.

-Oui, Heda. Comme vous le voulez.

Elle sortit de ma tente tandis que je cachai un poignard derrière ma ceinture.

Je sortis de ma tente et me dirigea vers le groupe composé de ma garde personnelle, d'Indra et de ses guerriers, de son second Octavie du Sky Pepople ainsi que d'autres personnes sans grandes importances.

Nous enfourchâmes nos chevaux et nous dirigèrent vers le camp allié.

Arrivé là-bas, je chercha des yeux la petite blonde qui faisait battre mon cœur.

Je la vis sortir d'un morceau de navette avec son amie portant un nom d'oiseau, comment était ce déjà ? Ah oui, Raven, sa meilleure amie.

Nous descendirent de nos montures et je me dirigeai vers le groupe de dirigeants composé de Kane, Abby la mère de Clarke, Clarke elle-même ainsi que Bellamy.

J'exprimai un sentiment de jalousie en apercevant Bellamy se pencher pour murmurer à l'oreille de ma bien-aimée.

-Lexa, dit Kane. Quel plaisir de t'accueillir ici, en espérant que cela se passe mieux que la première fois.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondis-je tout en gardant les yeux fixait sur Clarke.

-Clarke va te montrer nos armes de combats, notre technologie informatique et militaire, notre technologie médicale, nos méthodes culinaires et nous te ferons goûter un plat cuisiné que nous faisions avant la guerre nucléaire, ajouta Abby.

-J'en serais honoré.

Je vis Clarke m'approché, elle me glissa un « salut » à l'oreille, me prit la main et m'amena de là ou elle était arrivé.

La journée passa trop vite à mon gout. Clarke me fit tirer sur une cible avec un fusil (étant donné que Mont Weather a été détruit, nous pouvons nous en servir), me montra quelques bombes confectionné par Raven, me montra des machines médicales qui émettait un bruit énervant ainsi que des choses pointu qu'elle appelle « vaccin ».

Nous étions pour finir dans les cuisines.

-Qu'est-ce que cette chose liquide et marron, demandais-je en pointant un espèce de grand bol plein.

-C'est du chocolat. Nous en avons récupéré à Mont Weather.

Je la vis tremper son doigts dedans avant de l'apporté devant ma bouche.

-Tiens, goûte.

Avec un peu d'hésitation, je léchai son petit doigt doux.

Elle avait raison. C'était la meilleure choses que j'avais goûter.

Elle me prit par la main.

-Viens, on va manger.

-Qu'allons nous manger ?

-Des pates à la carbonara ( ^^ Haha, je suis désolé :D )

Je la suivis sans non tirer une tête étrange à la mention de ce plat bizarre.

Nous nous asseyons en fasse de sa mère et de Marcus, ainsi que Bellamy à sa droite.

Leur cuisine était étrange mais délicieuse.

C'est pat à la cabona était vraiment bonne.

Nous étions entrain de finir le repas quand je sentis les doigts fin de Clarke entrelaçait les miens.

Je la regardai et la vue sourire ainsi que rougir. Elle était tellement jolie.

Nous partîmes enfin vers notre camps mais quand je montai sur mon cheval, je sentie une main sur ma hanche.

-Tu comptais vraiment partir sans me dire au revoir ?

Je rigola, me pencha et déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres.

Je pus enfin repartir vers mon camp serein.

**Salut tout le monde ! Vive les pates carbonara :D**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé mon chapitre, n'oublié pas de me donner un avis dessus !**


	5. Chapter 5

**POV Clarke**

...Suis-je réellement obligé de me lever ? Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que je vais faire aujourd'hui ? A part peut être mettre un pansement rose sur le genou écorché d'une petite fille. Ma mère ne me laisse rien faire ici.

J'étais sur couché sur le ventre quand j'entendis ma tente s'ouvrir.

Clarke ? Tu es réveillé ? Dit une voix qui s'annonçais être Kane.

Mmmm... Heu, je veux dire oui.

Bien, nous avons besoin de demander quelque chose au clan Trikru. Je me suis dit que tu aimerais y aller, j'ai remarquer ton affection pour Lexa hier soir après le repas.

Ma tête se tourna immédiatement dans sa direction.

Tu...Tu as vu ?

Oui, mais ne tinquiète pas, je ne dirais rien à Abby. Me dit-il avec un sourire. Bon, revenons à Lexa. Tu vas la voir et tu lui donne ça. Merci.

Il me tendis une lettre que je pris. Je m'habilla et me coiffa en quatrième vitesse.

Ah ! Quand je dois allez voir Lexa, je me lève beaucoup plus vite !

J'embrassa ma mère et salua mes amis avant de partir du camp.

Je marcha tranquillement dans la forêt en regardant les différentes fleurs, toutes colorés et exotiques.

Tout ce passé bien quand j'entendis un bruit.

Qui est la ? Demandais-je d'une voix pas très rassuré.

Toujours rien. Je continua mon chemin comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Puis tout un coup, un terrien sortis d'un arbre. Je remarqua tout de suite qu'il ne faisait pas partie des Trikrus. Il portait une sorte d'armure en fourure grise et blanche, ces cheveux longs était tréssé et il portait une peinture de guerre blanche.

Klark krom Skaikru. Dit-il avec un ton haineux.

D'où venez vous ? Vous n'êtes pas du Trikru. De quel clan êtes vous ?

Vous êtes observatrice. Mais sa ne vous sauvras pas. Ma reine vous veux.

Votre reine ?

La reine de la Nation de Glace. Répondit-il en sortant un couteau.

Mon cerveau se mit à réagir. Non, je ne pouvais pas être fit prisonnière comme Costia.

Je me mis à courir vers le camp de Lexa mais je ne suis pas assez rapide. Le guerrier m'attrapa le bras et me donner un coup de couteau au bras.

J'essaya d'échapper à son emprise sans succés alors qu'il m'attacha les poignets derrière le dos avec une corde.

Tais-toi, laisse toi faire et tu souffrira moins.

Il me traina par terre par les poignets, ma tête trainant par terre. Il monta sur son cheval, me banda les yeux et m'installa derrière lui.

Nous avons du faire que quelques mettre quand je sentis une flèche passais à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Le cheval sur lequel j'étais partit directement au galop. Une autre flèche passa et je sentie qu'elle toucha le guerrier, le faisait tomber du cheval.

SUPER... J'étais donc seule, sur un cheval au galop sans personne pour le diriger, les mains attaché et les yeux masqués. Le rêve quoi ! (sarcasme mode 100%).

Je sentie un poid quand même assez légé alourdir le cheval, puis le faire arrêter en douceur. On me déposa du cheval et me déttacha les poignets.

Je sentie des mains douce encerclait mon visage et un nez se collait au mien. Je connaissais tellement ce parfum enivrant.

Lexa, sourie-je.

Ses mains descendirent à mon cou alors que ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Ce fut un baiser simple et amoureux.

Nous nous séparèrent et elle détacha le bandeau qui couvrait mes yeux. Je pus enfin la voir. Elle était comme d'habitude mais à mes yeux elle était plus belle de jours en jours.

Clarke, oh mon dieu, regardes dans quel état tu es. Tu es blessée.

En effet, mes habits était sales, boueux, déchirés. Il m'avait fait une coupure profonde au bras et tout mon corps, en particulier mon visage était strié de micro-coupures.

Il faut que je me nettoie mes plaies

.Attends Clarke, tu peux marcher ? Tu es sûre que tu vas bien. Dit-elle en mettant un bras auour de mon ventre tandis que je me relevais.

Ne tinquiètes pas Lexa, je vais mieux maintenant que tu es là.

Je l'embrassa puis nous partirent toutes les deux vers son camp.

**Salut ! Désolé de ne pas avoir mis à jour pendant les vacances mais j'étais beaucoup occupée. J'espère que vous avez aimé et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre !**

**A bientôt :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**POV LEXA**

J'aidai Clarke à se lever ainsi qu'à revenir vers TonDC.

Mais qui était cet homme ? Surement pas d'ici vu la couleur et les formes de sa peinture de guerre.

Le blanc…la nation de glace….Azgeda.

Non. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. La reine de glace ne pouvait pas être au courant pour Clarke et moi. Nous avons pourtant été discrètes. Certes, nous nous sommes embrassée devant son peuple mais la reine ne pouvait pas et ne voudrait pas parvenir jusqu'ici.

La reine ne pouvait pas me prendre une autre de mes amants. J'ai déjà trop souffert à la mort de Costia. Je ne ferais pas la même erreur avec Clarke. Je la protégerais toute ma vie.

J'entendis Clarke gémir de douleur.

-Clarke ? Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Comme ci, j'allais croire ce mensonge. Elle voulait paraître forte malgré la douleur.

-Clarke. T'a-t-il dit d'où il venait ?

-Oui, Il m'a parlé de la nation de glace.

-Oh. Donc tu es au courant.

-Au courant de quoi ? Que la reine de l'Azgeda veut ma mort pour je ne sais qu'elle raison ?

Au moment où elle termina sa phrase, nous passèrent les portes de la ville.

-Nyko ! Criais-je. Viens ici, Clarke est blessée et a besoin d'aide.

-Lexa, sa vas aller.

-Rien n'est plus important que ta santé Clarke.

Ou peut-être ton amour, pensai-je…

**POV CLARKE**

Je m'assis sur la table que m'indiqua Nyko. Il m'examina quelques minutes avant que je prenne la parole.

-Alors ? Quel est le verdict ? Vais-je mourir ? Dis-je en rigolant.

Il émit un petit bruit sonore avant de me répondre.

-Je pense que tu as un bras tordu ainsi que des égratignures et des bleus. Je vais te donner des plantes à mâcher avant de manger pour réduire la douleur et tu es interdite de courir ou de combattre cette semaine, tu t'es pris un sacré coup à la tête.

Allez, maintenant vas !

-Merci.

Je sortis de la tente médicale et me dirigea vers la tente de Lexa. Elle était assise sur une chaise, en train d'écrire quelque chose quand elle remarqua ma présence.

-Oh, Clarke. Me dit-elle avec un sourire. Tu as déjà une meilleure tête.

-Oui, Nyko a été très gentil.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et je la rejoignis en m'asseyant en tailleur.

Je portai ma main à sa joue. Et comme par enchantement nos lèvres se rapprochèrent et entrèrent en collision. J'amplifiai le baiser en mettant mes mains à son cou tandis que les sienne s'installèrent dans le creux de mon dos.

Nous nous séparèrent.

Je la vis reculait et se mettre au milieu du lit puis me tendre sa main droite.

-Viens ici, me dit-elle.

J'attrapai sa main et la rejoignis. Je m'allonga à côté d'elle et passa mes bras autour de sa taille puis m'endormit la tête dans le creux de son cou.

**Hey :D Un nouveau chapitre ! N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, ça me fera hyper plaisir !**


	7. Chapter 7

**POV CLARKE**

Je me réveilla au bruit des sabots de chevaux martelant la terre. Je m'étira dans le lit bizarrement doux. J'ouvris les yeux pour enfin remarquer que j'étais dans une tente de terriens.

La tente de Lexa... Mais oui, c'est vrai ! J'avais complétement oublié que je mettais endormie avec elle.

Où est-elle d'ailleurs ?

-Lexa ? Appelai-je.

Aucune réponse.

Je sortis du lit contre ma volonté, enfila mes bottes et peigna mes cheveux pour leurs donné une allure normale. Je me dirigea vers la porte quand Indra entra et me fonça dedans.

-Fille du ciel...

-Bonjour Indra, comment ça vas ? Demandai-je alors qu'elle me lança un de ses regards qui me donnait envie de fuir. Lexa n'est pas là si tu veut savoir.

-Je sais où se trouve Lexa.

Un silence s'installa entre nous.

-Humm... Donc pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? Lui demandai-je.

-Pour te parler de l'effet que tu provoque à notre commandante.

-Oui, nous nous aprécions.

-Vous vous appréciez ? Au point de vous enlacer et de vous embrasser devant tout le monde ?

-Il y a plein de couples partout, pourquoi t'en préocupes-tu ?

-Elle tient à toi, tu la rends faible. Une commandante faible est une commandante morte.

-C'est absurde. Je ne la rends pas faible. Elle peut tout à fait se soucier de moi et de son peuple à la fois.

-Non, elle ne peut pas, il faut faire un choix et il se portera directement vers son peuple. Tu veux une preuve ? Pour venir te sauver du guerrier Azgueda elle a du annuler une réunion où nous devions faire une alliance importante avec un peuple étranger.

-Je... Je ne savais pas.

-Eh bien maintenant tu le sais.

Elle se rapprocha de moi.

-Et je te conseille de ne plus la revoir et de repartir vers ton camp pour le bien de nos deux peuples. Dit-elle en quittant la tente.

Je recula doucement et m'assis sur le lit. Et si Indra avait raison ?

Je passa une heure à rassembler les pièces du puzzle dans ma tête. Elle avait raison, il faut que je parte.

J'attrapa une feuille et y écrit quelques mots d'excuses pour celle que j'aime :

"Lexa, je m'excuse d'être partie mais Indra ma fait comprendre une chose qui fera notre malheur à toutes les deux.

Je suis désolée, je t'aime.

Clarke "

Je posa la feuille et sortis de la tente avec un dernier regard pour les affaires de Lexa quand je percuta quelqu'un.

Lexa... Oh non, s'il te plait ne complique pas les choses.

-Clarke ! M'interpella Lexa avec une once de joie dans sa voie. Tu es déjà réveillée ?

Elle tenta de m'embrasser. J'accepta son baiser sans y répondre.

-Tu vas bien Clarke ?

-Oui... J'ai... J'ai besoin d'y aller.

Okay, escuse pourrie bonjour ! Pensai-je

Je vis son sourire se faner et je laissa tomber une larme.

-Clarke que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu et pourquoi me repousses-tu ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

Je partis sans lui répondre, si je lui avais dit quelque chose sa aurait empirer ma douleur.

J'enfouis mes sentiments et partis vers la forêt.

**Hey ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis ;D**

**Chapitre écrit en cours d'anglais ennuyant.**


	8. Chapter 8

**POV Lexa**

J'étais sur mon lit avec une seule question en tête : Pourquoi Clarke est-elle partie ?

Je n'avais pourtant rien fait de mal. Je continuais à me poser une tonne de questions quand une voix me sortit de mes pensées.

-Heda, m'interpella Indra.

-Que se passe-t-il Indra ?

-Vous êtes demandé en salle de réunion avec Luna, du peuple de l'eau.

-Dites-lui que je ne pourrais pas me présenter à elle aujourd'hui.

-Mais…

-Indra ! Serais-tu en train de contester un de mes ordres ? M'énervais-je.

-Non, bien sûr que non Heda, je ne ferais pas ça.

-Bien, maintenant laisse-moi seule.

Indra s'en alla en rechignant, me laissant seule avec mes pensées, mes questions et mes émotions. Qu'avais-je donc fais à Clarke ?

Indra entra de nouveau dans la tente.

-Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans laisse-moi seule Indra ?

-Je m'excuse Heda, mais nous avons reçu une lettre du Sky People.

-Du Sky People ? Quand ça ?

-Elle vient d'être envoyé avec un de leurs soldats. Voici la lettre, Heda mais…

Je coupa Indra dans sa phrase pour prendre une veste en cuir.

-Mais que faites-vous Heda ?

-Je me prépare pour aller rencontrer le Sky People et pour parler de leur lettre. Répondis-je en étalant de la peinture sur mon visage.

\- Mais vous ne l'avez même pas ouverte !

-Eh bien je pourrais en discuter avec eux en arrivant et une visite chez eux renforcera l'alliance fragile après Mont Weather.

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse, sortit de ma tente et chevaucha mon cheval vers le camp désiré où habiter la belle blonde.

**POV Abby**

J'étais assis à une table, en train de parler avec Marcus et Jackson d'un patient quand je vis Lexa arriver à cheval au loin. Mais que faisait-elle seule ici ?

-Marcus, Lexa approche. Une idée de sa venue ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée mais il ne faut pas qu'elle approche ceux qui ont été enfermé dans la montagne, ils pourraient avoir envie la frapper pour les morts ainsi que de les avoir abandonnés.

Je me rapprochai de la grande porte du camp avec Marcus tandis que la commandante descendait de son cheval.

-Bienvenue commandante. Salua Marcus.

-Merci Marcus du peuple du ciel.

-Désolé de vous demander sa commandante. Mais que faites-vous ici ? Demandais-je.

\- Je viens vous parler de la lettre que j'ai reçue.

-Quand avez-vous penser ? Je pense que c'est un bon arrangement.

-Je ne l'ai pas lue. J'aimerais que vous m'en parliez directement.

Donc, si je comprends bien, j'ai écrit cette lettre pour rien ? Pensai-je. SUPER.

\- La lettres parlées du fait qu'étant donné que l'hiver approche à grand pas, nous aurions pu échangez nos cultures. Vous auriez pu nous apprendre à survivre au froid et nous aurions pu vous apprendre de la médecine ou de la cuisine.

-Oui, ceci me parait une bonne idée.

-Très bien, j'envoirais un groupe pour pouvoir faire des échanges. Merci de votre visite Commandante, nous apprécions beaucoup votre venue.

Je m'apprêtais à partir mais Lexa continua à parler.

-Hum... Abby du peuple du ciel. Sauriez-vous où se trouve Clarke ?

Pourquoi s'intéresse-t-elle à ma fille ?

-Clarke ? Elle se trouve à la tente médicale, il me semble. Vous pouvez aller la voir si vous le désirez.

-Merci. Me dit-elle. Heu… C'est moi ou je l'ai vue sourire ? Pensai-je.

**POV Lexa**

J'entrai dans la tente médicale.

Elle était là. Celle qui faisait battre mon cœur. C'est chevaux blonds tombés en cascade de boucles dorés dans son dos. Elle était tellement belle.

Je me racla la gorge, ce qui la fit sursauter.

-Que fais-tu là Lexa ?

-Je veux des réponses Clarke. Dis-je en prolongeant son prénom.

**Hey :D**

**Je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre mais bon j'espère que comme d'habitude il vous aura plus ! N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis :)**

**Chapitre écrit en cours d'anglais AGAIN**

**A la prochaine :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**POV Clarke**

J'ouvris la bouche pour la refermer aussi tôt. Autant ne pas nier la question, elle sait que j'ai compris la question.

-Je ne t'aime plus.

Bon okay, je ne nie pas la question mais je lui mens, c'est fou comment je suis logique.

-Quoi ?

-Je me suis trompée, je t'aime beaucoup mais pas assez.

Mon dieu. Sa me fait tellement mal de lui dire ça.

Je vis son visage se crisper à mes paroles puis étrangement se détendre. Je lui disais que je ne l'aimais plus et c'est toutce qu'elle ressent.

-Tu mens.

-Non, je te dis la véerité.

-Clarke, je suis commandant de guerre, je sais quand quelqu'un me ment. Me dis t-elle en carressant ma joue avec le dos de sa main. Regardes-moi dans les yeux et redis-le moi.

Je le sens très mal...

Je leva mes yeux vers les siens.

Eh merde... Ces beaux yeux verts.

-Je ne t'...Je...Je ne...

Bon ok, crédibilité zéro.

-Tu vois Clarke, maintenant dis-moi ce qui se passe, dis moi la vérité, parle-moi.

-Je ne suis pas bonne pour toi.

-Comment ça ? Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur un lit médical.

-On m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur le fait que je te rends faible.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est complêtement stupide.

-Tu le penses, mais c'est pourtant la vérité. Dis-je en baissant les yeux.

-Non, même-toi tu me l'avais dit. L'amour ne rend pas faible, il rend fort. Me répondit-elle en me relevant mon menton avec sa main.

-Je n'en suis plus sûre.

-Qui t'a dis ceci Clarke ?

-Indra m'a aidé. Avouais-je.

-Indra... Dit-elle avec un ton de colère.

-Non, ne lui en veut pas. Elle a juste voulut t'aider.

-Soit. Comment te l'a t-elle montrer ?

-Elle m'a dit que quand je me suis fait attaquée, tu avais laisser une réunion d'alliance pour me suirveiller.

-Elle ment, je ne te surveillais pas directement. J'étais partie à la ville voisine pour préparer quelque chose d'important pour moi.

-Oh, donc...donc je ne te rends pas faible ?

-Pas dut tout. J'aimerais aussi te demander quelque chose.

-Hum... Vas-y. Répondis-je.

Elle sortit une fleur rose et blanche avec quelques tons de rouge.

-J'aimerais savoir si tu veux venir avec moi à Polis. Je veux te montrer la beauté du monde, comme je l'ai vu en te rencontrant.

D'accord, la mon coeur était en train de fondre.

-Bien sûr que oui je veux venir. Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Elle rigola quand je déposa des baisers dans son cou.

-Si je savais que tu serais aussi heureuse, je te l'aurais demander plus tôt. Me dit-elle.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir repousser Lexa.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je veux juste que tu me parles de tout tes fardeaux à partir d'aujourd'hui.

-Je te le promet.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, nous nous prirent la main et sortirent de la tente, le sourire aux lèvres.

**Hey :D**

**Comment sa vas ? **

**Je suis en train de passer mes examens (brevet, histoire des arts et examens de danse), et vous vous en passer ?**

**N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis sur ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Chapite écrit en cours d'anglais AGAIN**

**Bye, see you soon :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**POV Clarke**

Je plaçai mon carnet à croquis dans mon sac à dos puis ferma ce dernier. Okay, toutes mes affaires pour Polis sont dedans. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup d'affaires ou de vêtements.

Je suis tellement heureuse que Lexa m'ai proposé de venir à la capitale avec elle. Cette ville à l'ai tellement belle, j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être.

-Ma chérie, je peux te parler deux secondes ? Demanda ma mère en me faisant sursauter.

-Oui, bien sûr maman.

-J'ai entendu parler que tu allais partir avec Lexa. Est… Est-ce vrai ?

-Hum... Oui maman. Je pars avec elle dans quelques heures vers Polis.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Comment peux-tu encore faire partie de son entourage et l'apprécier après nous avoir laissé pour mort à Mont Weather ?

-Elle a tenté de sauver son peuple sans penser à ses sentiments. Moi aussi j'ai mis du temps à lui pardonner mais j'ai compris qu'elle ne nous voulait pas de mal. S'il te plait, essaye de lui pardonner.

-Je ne sais pas Clarke mais je t'en prie, fais attention à toi là-bas, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer ou si des gens t'en veulent pour ne pas avoir arrêté la bombe à TonDC.

-Bien sûr maman. Et puis je serais bien protégé par les gardes de Lexa ainsi que par Octavia qui vient avec moi.

-Okay, hum, il y a autre chose dont je voudrais te parler.

-De quoi ?

-J'ai entendu dire que Lexa et toi étaient… plus qu'amie.

-Oh. Tu as entendue parler de ça….

-Donc c'est vrai. Mais Clarke, je ne comprends pas. Tu es toujours sortie avec des garçons, que ce soit sur l'Arche avec Wells ou même ici, sur Terre, avec Finn.

Quoi ? Comment est-elle au courant pour mon passé avec Finn ? Pensais-je.

-Oui, Clarke je suis au courant, un des 100 en a parler près de moi.

-Oh et bien, oui maman. J'aime Lexa. Je sais que ce n'est pas commun mais oui, je suis amoureuse d'une fille. Je ne te demande pas de l'accepter mais j'aimerais que tu le respecte.

Elle se le va et prit mes mains.

-Je le respecte Clarke et je l'accepte. Je m'en fiche que tu aimes une fille ou un garçon car tu es et tu resteras ma fille. N'oublie pas que je t'aime et que ton père serait très fier de toi.

Je l'enlaçai puis je lui glissa un « je t'aime aussi maman » dans son cou.

**POV Lexa**

Je préparai le cheval quand je vis Clarke sortir de sa tente avec sa mère.

-Tu es prête Clarke ? Demandais-je en posant son sac à dos sur mon cheval.

-Oui, mais Lexa, j'ai du mal à monter à cheval.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai déjà tout prévu, tu montes avec moi, sur mon cheval.

Elle me sourit puis je l'aida à monter avant de la rejoindre et de prendre les rênes de mon cheval.

Je trembla lorsqu'elle passa ses mains autour de ma taille.

-Clarke…..

Elle me fit taire en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Mais pourquoi m'embrassait-elle devant sa mère ? Il faut vite que je m'excuse auprès d'elle.

-Abby, je peux tout vous expliquer.

-Lexa ! Premièrement, je suis au courant pour toi et ma fille. Deuxièmement, tu peux me tutoyer. Et troisièmement, j'accepte et je suis heureuse pour vous deus. Mais tu as intérêt a l'a protégé plus que ta propre vie où je te promets que tu ne seras plus de ce monde.

-Bien sûr Abby, je vous le promets. E je vous promets aussi que je la-vous ramènerais.

-Bien. Maintenant partez les jeunes !

Nous partirent donc : moi, ma belle blonde, sa meilleure amie et ma garde vers Polis.

**Hola :D**

**Comment sa vas ?**

**Techniquement j'avais finis d'écrire ce chapitre lundi mais je n'ai jamais eu le temps de le taper à l'ordi puis de le publier.**

**Question : Pour ceux qui écrivent aussi des fictions, vous préférez écrire à l'ordi ou sur papier ?**

**Moi, papier ! (Comme ça on peut écrire en cours Haha).**

**N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, ça me fera super plaisir :)**

**Allez, à la prochaine :D !**


	11. Chapter 11

**POV Clarke**

Sa faisait maintenant quatre heures que nous étions en route vers Polis. Nous avions traversé la dense forêt et nous nous trouvions maintenant dans le désert.

J'étais en train de mourir de chaud, Lexa répondit à mes prières en me passant une gourde d'eau.

-Bois en un peu Clarke, tu es déshydratée.

-Merci Lexa, tu en veux aussi ?

-Non, je n'en ai pas besoin. J'ai l'habitude de traverser le désert. Dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

Après encore deux heures à cheval, nous commencions à apercevoir la ville au loin.

J'arrivais aussi à apercevoir un groupe de soldats placé juste devant les portes géantes.

-Indra, qui a placé ce groupe ?

-Je ne sais pas Heda. Laissez-moi m'approcher, au cas-où ils vous voudraient du mal.

-Bien, nous resteront ici.

-Lexa, que se passe-t-il. Demandais-je.

-Rien, ne t'inquiète pas mon amour.

Un des guerriers partit avec Indra, revient vers nous blessé en courant.

-Heda, ce groupe sont des soldats azguedas. Ils ont pris prisonniers Indra et ses hommes.

-Merde. Okay, on va installer un camp et observer Polis pour savoir si la capitale a été envahie par l'ennemi.

-Bien Heda. Nous allons faire un feu.

Je m'assis sur un tronc d'arbre seché par la chaleur du désert, à côté de Lexa.

-Lexa, je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qui se passe. Je ne suis pas idiote, je sais qu'il y a un problème ? Dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Clarke. J'ai la situation sous contrôle. Il y a juste quelques ennemis qui posent problème mais ils seront vite éliminés.

-Je le sens mal Lexa, quelque chose va mal tourner, on ne devrait pas rester si proche de la capitale.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Clarke, tout vas bien se passer, endors-toi contre moi. Il n'y a aucun danger nous sommes en sécurité, deux guerriers montent la garde.

Okay, je suis sûrement folle et peut-être qu'on ne court aucun danger. Pensai-je en posant ma tête sur les genoux de Lexa.

**POV Lexa**

Merde. Pourquoi je n'ai reçu aucune lettre de mes conseillers à propos des soldats Azguedas.

Avaient-ils prient la ville ou l'avaient-ils juste encerclé ?

Est-ce qu'Indra était vivante ?

Question plus importante : Est-ce que ma petite sœur allait bien ?

La respiration de Clarke s'adoucit et je m'endormis contre elle, quelques minutes après.

-Eclipse nuit-

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent sous la forte luminosité de l'aube.

C'était bizarre… Je me sentais bien mais j'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose.

Et là, je compris.

Mes veilleurs étaient décapités

Et Clarke avait disparu…

**Hey :D**

**Comment sa vas chica ? O chico ?**

**Comment ce sont passer vos examens ? **

**Personnellement j'ai trouvé mon épreuve de maths facile (c'est louche tout sa XD), 2 ou 3 questions de français et d'histoire difficile mais rien d'infaisable. **

**J'ai été accepté dans mon lycée ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à entrer dans la section européenne espagnol (au départ je voulais aller en anglais mais je n'en aurais pu faire qu'un an car elle est réservé à ceux qui vont en S) maintenant.**

**N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, ça me feras hyper plaisir :)**

**See you soon :D !**


	12. Chapter 12

**POV Clarke**

J'avais du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Je sentais mes mains coupées par la corde qui m'accrochait à un poteau par les poignets.

Je sentis aussi une brise passait sur quelques coupures ouvertes. Ils avaient donc déjà commencés à me saigner lorsque j'étais inconsciente.

Je réussis à difficilement ouvrir mes yeux, même si ma vision était flouté je parvenais à distinguer l'endroit où j'étais. Ça ressemblé à une petite cave ou à une salle de torture, mais bon, pour ma santé mentale je préfère penser que c'est une cave ! La pièce était noir et vide, il n'y avait juste que moi accroché à mon poteau, une porte et une petite fenêtre grillagé d'où parvenait le vent.

J'essayai de me défaire de la corde en me tortillant sans succès.

-J'ai jamais su défaire des nœuds de toute façon ! M'exclamai-je en colère contre cette stupide corde.

Je continuai à me tortiller sur place quand une voix me fit sursauter.

-Tu vas arrêter de te tortiller comme une larve où tu veux vraiment qu'ils te tuent ? Dit-Indra.

-Indra ?! Mais…Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-La même chose que toi idiote, je me suis fait prendre en embuscade.

-Oui, ça j'avais assez compris, pourquoi nous gardent-ils ?

-Moi ? Pour que je leur raconte les secrets de mon Heda ainsi que ses plans. Toi ? Faut leur demander, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

-Arriver ? Comment ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux parler fille du ciel, tu n'en as pas marre de poser des questions ? Profite plus tôt des quelques jours qu'il te reste.

Okay, je me tais.

J'avais bien dis à Lexa que quelque chose allait se passer. Je m'assoupis en même temps que le soleil.

**POV Lexa**

J'avais fouillé partout, mais il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, Clarke avait été kidnappé, ainsi que mes soldats apparemment.

Je repartis vers notre petit camp et vu ce que la nation de glace m'avait laissée : 2 veilleurs décapité, un morceau de bois avec de la peinture de guerre au couleur de l'Azgueda dessus et 2 pauvres soldats gringalets qui avaient peur de leurs ombres.

-Bon, est-ce qu'un de vous sait se battre ?

-Hum…non Heda.

-J….J'ai commencé l'apprentissage du couteau Heda.

SUPER, encore plus nul que ce que je pensais. Comment je suis censée aller chercher Clarke avec eux ? Je n'ai même pas d'armée. Même si je regrette de le dire, c'est pour tant la vérité : je n'ai aucune chance seule contre l'armée de la nation de glace.

Luna, la chef du peuple de l'eau me soutiendra et me prêtera surement son armée, nous sommes de vieilles amies.

Mais ça me fera au moins 2 jours en plus le temps d'aller à son village puis de revenir ici, avant de partir vers la nation de glace. Et puis tant pis, je ne pouvais pas y aller seule.

Je repartis en chemin de la forêt.

-Vous deux rentrez chez vous.

-Mais Heda, nous devons vous protégez. S'exprima en un.

-Je serais plus en sécurité sans vous. Répondis-je.

**POV Clarke**

Je me réveillai en hurlant avec la sensation de brulure sur ma cuisse droite.

-Bien dormi fille du ciel ? Me demanda une femme accroupie devant moi, tenant un couteau chauffé à blanc.

Elle portait un legging noir déchiré qui lui montait au genou avec un débardeur kaki. Elle possédait plusieurs couteau que je n'avais pas envie de rencontrer autour de sa taille.

-Tu ne réponds pas ? Okay, autre question, connais tu Leksa krom Trikru ?

Je ne répondis toujours pas.

-Toujours pas ? C'est qu'on est têtue dis donc. De toute façon on sait que tu la connais étant donné que tu étais avec elle quand nous t'avons kidnappé, nous avons aussi que tu traines avec elle depuis 1 mois environ.

Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre la parole.

-C'est fou comment cette petite commandante peut être idiote, elle n'a toujours pas compris la leçon. D'abord… comment s'appelait-elle ? Oh oui ! Costia, et maintenant toi. Tu veux que je lui glisse une petite note quand elle recevra ta tête ?

Je lui cracha au visage.

-D'accord, comme tu le voudras. Commençons les questions. Où Lexa cache-t-elle son armée ?

Je ne lui répondis pas.

-Tu ne veux rien dire, très bien. Dit-elle avant de m'ouvrir le haut du bras avec son couteau.

Je retena mon cri.

-Combien de soldats possède-t-elle actuellement ?

Je ne répondis pas, il ne fallait pas que je craque malgré la douleur que je recevais.

Elle m'ouvrit cette fois le ventre, je ne pus empêcher mon cri de sortir.

-Ah mais c'est qu'elle a une voix, je commençais à me demander si tu étais muette. Question suivante : Est-ce que Lexa compte nous déclarer la guerre ? Me demanda-t-elle en m'ouvrant la joue.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondis-je en laissant quelques larmes pleurer.

-Tu es coriace, mais tu ne t'en sortiras pas longtemps, si on ne te soutire pas des informations on ne tuera plus tôt. Je reviens demain, essaie de ne pas mourir d'ici demain.

Elle se leva et partit, me laissant seule, ensanglanté.

**Hey :D**

**Comment sa vas ?**

**Les vacances ont enfin commencées YOUPI ! Vous partez en vacances cette année ? **

**Personnellement je vais partir une semaine en Août voir ma famille en Normandie (s'il vous plait pas de blagues avec la ferme ou les vaches, mes amis en font déjà assez XD ).**

**N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, ça me fera hyper plaisir !**

**Bye los amigos :D !**


	13. Chapter 13

**POV Clarke**

On me réveilla avant l'aube.

-Allez, lève-toi ! Me cria une grounder.

Elle me tira par le coude en essayant de me relever de force. Je me leva mais mes jambes s'affaissèrent par le manque de forces.

-Bouge-toi ! Hurla-t-elle en me donnant un coup de poing.

-Soya, laisse-moi faire avec elle. Dit une voix que je connaissais bien.

-Okay, Indra mais ne la laisse pas s'échapper ou la reine te tuera. Dit la prénommée Soya avant de partir.

Indra s'avança et s'accroupi à côté de moi.

-Ça va ? Me demanda-t-elle en me faisant boire dans une gourde.

-Parfaitement. Répondis-je avec sarcasme. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec eux ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas attachée aussi ?

-Une cousine fait partie de la garde, elle a réussi à négocier ma survie, mais pour cela je dois changer de peuple.

-Mais… Je croyais que tu ne croyais qu'en ton Heda ! C'est-à-dire Lexa !

-Les temps ont changé petite, maintenant lève-toi.

-Où est Octavia ?

-En chemin aussi.

Je réussi à me relever malgré ma forte envie de tourner de l'œil. Indra m'attacha aussitôt mes poignets entre eux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je te prépare puis je vais t'emmener.

-M'emmener…. Où ça ?

Elle se mit devant moi avant de me regarder dans les yeux.

-A ton exécution.

POV Abby

Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours que Clarke aurait dut arriver à Polis sauf que je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles d'elle. Elle m'avait pourtant assuré que des guerriers reviendraient vers TonDC pour nous assurer que le voyage avait été effectué.

-Arrête d'être anxieuse, ça me rend nerveux aussi. Me reprocha Marcus.

-Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète pour ma petite fille.

-Ce n'est plus un bébé Abby, elle sait s'occuper d'elle-même.

-Certes, mais elle reste quand même mon enfant.

-Elle a sûrement oubliée ou elle doit avoir autre chose à faire.

-Tu as sûrement raison.

Marcus me sourit puis me prit la main. Un petit choc électrique me traversa mais je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre pourquoi car Lincoln arriva à la place centrale en courant.

-Abby ! On a un problème avec Clarke et Lexa.-Quoi ? Clarke ? Lexa a fait du mal à ma fille ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça Abby. La commandante et votre fille se sont faites attaqués lorsqu'elles arrivaient à Polis avec leurs guerriers.

-Mais…Comment vont-elles ?

-C'est bien sa le problème, Lexa est la seule survivante avec seulement deux adolescents. Tout le reste est mort.

-Clar…Clarke est morte ? Demandai-je effrayée.

Non…ma petite fille ne pouvait pas être morte, elle est trop forte pour ça.

-Non, Clarke, Octavia et quelques hommes ont été faits prisonniers.

-Par qui ?

-Le peuple de glace.

-Que pouvons-nous faire ?

-Toi Abby, rien. Mais tes soldats doivent se préparer pour la guerre.

**POV Lexa**

Je cacha le dernier couteau dans ma botte. Je me tourna vers Luna.

-Tu es prête ?

-Je le suis.

-Luna, tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de venir si tu ne le veux pas. Je sais que tu as toujours été pacifique.

-Nous sommes amies depuis l'enfance Lexa, alors quand on te prend ton bonheur, je me lance avec toi dans la guerre.

Je lui souris et nous sortirent de la tente.

Nous levèrent nos poings en même temps et crièrent le début de la guerre.

**POV Clarke**

-Mon…Mon exécution ?

-Allez avance. M'ordonna Indra.

Je sortis enfin de cette cellule après plusieurs jours de captivité.

-Clarke ?! Entendis-je une voix au loin m'appeler.

Je tourna la tête pour apercevoir Octavia, elle aussi menottée.

-Comment peux-tu laisser sa arriver Indra ? Octavia est ta deuxième (je ne sais pas si en français ont dit deuxième ou écuyer, excusez).

-Elle ne l'est plus depuis que j'ai changée de peuple.

-Tu es une lâche Indra, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu nous à abandonner. Lui dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

Au moment où je finis ma phrase, une pluie de flèche s'abattit dans le bâtiment.

**Hola :D**

**Comment sa vas ?**

**J'ai mon brevet avec la mention Bien ! *petite danse de la joie***

**Ma mère m'a dit qu'enfin de compte le travail et les révisions payaient. Mais quel travail ? Je suis venue au brevet en ayant appris que les régions de la France XD**

**Et vous ? Vous l'avez réussi ? (Ou le bac, CAP, DUT, etc...)**

**J'ai envie de rajouter un peu de Kabby (Kane/Abby), quand dites-vous ? Bien sûr, pas trop non plus.**

**J'espère que mon chapitre vous a plus et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, ça me fera hyper plaisir )**

**Bye, see you soon D**


	14. Chapter 14

**POV Clarke**

Les flèches passèrent dans tous les sens autour de moi.

J'entendis Octavia crier mon nom au loin mais je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner qu'Indra me plaqua au sol avec elle-même.

-Indra laisse-moi partir, nos guerriers sont en train de vous assiéger. Si tu repasses de notre côté maintenant, je pourrais convaincre Lexa de ne pas te tuer pour trahison.

-Tu n'as rien compris, fille du ciel. Je suis dévouée à mon unique commandante Lexa depuis le début. Je ne peux changer de commandante que si celle-ci décède.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi m'as-tu laissée enfermée ici ?

-Pour qu'on ait une chance de s'en sortir vivante maintenant. Me répondit-elle en nous relevant.

Quand les flèches s'arrêtèrent de pleuvoir pendant quelques secondes, Indra se mit à courir en longeant les murs, avec moi, toujours les mains accrochées.

-Stop. Murmura-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant l'escalier permettant de regagner le rée de chaussée.

Il y avait 2 gardes de dos encore en vie.

Je vis Indra sortir son couteau et tuer les 2 gardes d'un coup nette et précis.

A la fois classe, et terrifiant.

Elle coupa la corde qui reliait anciennement mes mains, me donnant plus de liberté.

-Suit moi. M'ordonna-t-elle.

Nous montèrent les escaliers pour atterrir dans une très petite salle circulaire ne contenant que l'escalier descendant.

Nous passèrent la porte en peau de bête pour arriver dans ce qui ressembler à la cour d'un ancien château.

La salle dans laquelle nous étions était en faîte une tour amochée en pierre et rafistolé de paille.

L'endroit était un mixte entre un château et un village grounder.

Autour de nous, les guerriers de plusieurs s'affrontaient. Je pouvais reconnaître le Trikru, quelques soldats de mon peuple le Skaikru, les guerriers Azguedas et d'autres que je ne connaissais pas.

Indra m'attrapa ma main et m'amena dans une tente écartée en dehors du village ennemi.

-Cette tente est le point de ralliement pour notre peuple et nos alliés. Reste ici, tu seras en sécurité.

-Où est Lexa ?

-Elle se bat pour récupérer les prisonniers et faire tomber la reine. Répondit-elle en s'en allant.

-Attend ! Je veux me battre aussi !

-Non ! Les ordres de la commandante sont clairs. Tu restes ici, où tu seras saine et sauve jusqu'à la fin.

Elle s'en alla. J'allai partir à sa poursuite mais deux gardes se positionnèrent devant l'entrée. Merde, Lexa avait pensé que j'essaierai de m'échapper.

Tant pis, je suis désolée mais ça ne m'arrêteras pas.

Je pris une arme à feu qui trainé par-là, j'avança vers les gardes et les assommas avec le dos du fusil.

Je marcha prudemment entre les fougères pour essayer de ne pas me prendre une flèche dès le départ, ce serait idiot.

Une fois passer la porte je m'avança vers le cœur du combat en cherchant Lexa des yeux.

Là-bas !

-Lexa !

-Clarke ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais être en sécurité. Tu es blessée, entaillée de partout et mal au point. Dit-elle en touchant la coupure sur mon épaule du bout des doigts.

-Ya pas moyens Lexa, Octavia est toujours quelque part ici et je ne laisserais pas mourir ma meilleure amie.

-Je ne peux pas te raisonner ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non.

-Alors allons la récupérer et faire tomber la reine Azgueda pour tout le mal qu'elle a causé.

**Hola :D**

**Comment sa vas ?**

**Vous ne vous ennuyer pas trop pendant les vacances ? Personnellement je fais partie des gens qui ne s'ennuie jamais (quand on sait que je dors peu, une journée dure donc longtemps). Je vais pouvoir faire le plein de série. Je compte finir Arrow (je commence la s3), voir Penny Dreadful, Orange is the new black, finir la saison 1 de Flash et celle d'Eye Candy. Et vous ?**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus, n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, ça me fera hyper plaisir ! :)**

**Bye, à la prochaine los amigos ! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**POV Abby**

Les blessés affluaient toutes les minutes. Heureusement que je ne suis pas seule.

La chef Luna m' a demandé de venir ici, dans ce camp médical éloigné du combat pour pouvoir aider les blessés.

Marcus est partit dans la tente de commandement où les chefs améliorent le plan et dirigent les attaques. Il n'a pas intérêt de partir se battre. Je ne veux pas qu'il revienne blessé.

-Bonjour, dis-je en arrivant devant une autre grounder. Où êtes-vous blessée ?

-Mon genou

En effet, il était déboité et avait plusieurs coupures. Pendant que je la soignais, je lui posa quelques questions.

-Alors c'est violent ?

-Ben… c'est une guerre.

Ah bon ? Sans blague, pensais-je.

-Vous êtes affilée à qu'elle zone ?

-Le cœur du château.

-Vraiment ? Auriez-vous vu Clarke Griffin ?

-Klark krom Skaikru ? Oui, il me semble l'avoir vu aller vers l'arrière du château en compagnie de la Heda Lexa krom Trikru.

-Dans les combats ? Je suis à la fois effrayée pour elle et je trouve que ça devient une banalité. Pourquoi ma fille se lance toujours dans des guerres ?! S'exclama-t-elle exaspérée.

**POV Lexa**

Je passa mon épée dans un énième guerrier ennemi.

Je sentis la main de Clarke serrer mon épaule.

Son corps était couvert de multiples coupures profondes ou légères. Si elle ne les nettoie pas maintenant, certaines risquent de s'infecter. Même blessée, elle était splendide.

-C'est par là que les derniers prisonniers sont gardés.

-Tu penses qu'Octavia y sera ?

-J'espère sinon, c'est trop tard pour elle.

Je lui attrapa la main et la mena vers le bas des escaliers.

-Attends Lexa.

Elle mit ses mains en coupole autour de mon visage, puis m'embrassa.

-C'est en quel honneur ?

-Ça m'avait manquée. Dit-elle en souriant.

Nous continuâmes dans le passage en pierre. J'élimina 5 gardes à portés tandis que ma blonde s'en occupa d'un.

Nous courûmes à côté de chaque cellule, pour trouver l'ancienne seconde d'Indra. Je ne la connaissais pas personnellement mais elle était totalement loyale envers Clarke, l'une de ses amies proches.

**POV Clarke**

Les cellules défilèrent devant mes yeux jusqu'à une contenant Octavia et Indra.

-Octavia ! Criais-je pour attirer son attention.

Lexa donna un grand coup de pied dans la serrure rouillée du cachot.

-Clarke, tu es là ! Me dit-elle en m'enlaçant.

-J'ai eu peur pour toi Octavia. Indra, tu t'es faîte capturé aussi ?

-Mouai, je suis descendue chercher Octavia du peuple du ciel mais le peuple Azgueda a tout de suite vus que je n'étais plus avec eux.

-Indra, appela Lexa. Amène Clarke et Octavia en sécurité.

-Quoi ? Lexa il n'en est pas question ! Protestais-je.

-Clarke va avec elle, un point c'est tout.

-Ou vas-tu ?

-Mettre fin au règne de la reine de glace.

-Tu n'iras pas seule Lexa, je viens avec toi.

Elle me prit la main pour nous écarter du groupe.

-La reine veut me voir morte et ma tribu détruite pour une chose personnel. Si elle te voit, elle pourrait jouer avec moi grâce à toi.

-Qu'elle raison ?

-Elle avait un fiancé qui se trouve être mon frère défunt. Une personne avait versé du poison dans ma coupe lors d'une assemblée. Mon frère la but à ma place. Depuis elle tient ma famille comme responsable de sa mort.

-Oh. Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère. Comment s'appelait-il ?

-Teemo. Teemo krom Skaikru.

-Je viens avec toi Lexa. Elle ne me fera rien si je suis derrière toi.

-D'accord, dit je en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais tu restes proche de moi.

**POV SNOW EVIL QUEEN**(si je mets snow queen, on pensera à Elsa ) )

-J'avais dit de m'apporter des mûres, et non des groseilles, criais-je en giflant la serviteuse d'un peuple ennemi devant moi.

-Excusez-moi, votre majesté. Je ne recommencerai plus.

Je la suivis des yeux quand elle quitta la salle en faisant tapoter mes ongles contre le bois dur de mon trône.

-Comment se passe la bataille ? Demandais-je d'une voix non chalante. Dans combien de temps l'armée ennemi sera-t-elle détruite ?

-Hum, expliqua un garde. Les deux armées sont à égalités. Nous manquons de soldats.

-Avez-vous envoyé tous les prisonniers se battre en premier ?

-Il n'y en a plus dans les cellules, ma reine.

-He bien envoyez nos meilleurs soldats du plus âgés au plus jeune. Envoyé le moins de jeunes. Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent bêtement.

A la fin de ma phrase, la porte explosa, laissant entrer la commandante du Trikru Lexa, Klark krom Skaikru, Luna chef et leurs soldats.

**POV LEXA**

-La guerre est finie, la menace doit cesser maintenant ! Criais-je

La reine se leva de son trône et s'avança de quelques pas, restant proche de ses guerriers.

-Le combat finira quand j'aurais obtenue justice, quand mon peuple sera reconnue comme le plus glorieux.

-Tu es folle ! Beaucoup trop sont mort à cause de tes idioties !

-Qu'allez-vous faire ? Me tuer ? Ceci ne servirait à rien, mes fidèles continueraient à rendre votre vie insupportable et misérable.

-Certes, main tu ne seras plus présente dans nos vies.

-La seule personne qui mérite de mourir douloureusement est toi Lexa. Me menaça-t-elle.

-Tu m'en veux toujours ? Sa mort n'était pas de ma faute. Tu as perdus ton fiancé, mais j'ai aussi perdu mon frère !

-Je n'en ai rien à faire. Je veux venger la mort de Teemo, maintenant, un combat entre nous deux, sans alliés. Explique-t-elle en dégainant son sabre.

-Lexa, tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Me demanda Clarke.

-Je n'en sais rien, mon amour. Mais sache que je t'aimerais toujours. Dis-je en l'embrassant.

Je sentie ses mains s'accrocher à mes anches, mais je me retira. Je dois avoir l'esprit concentré.

Je sortie mon épée à mon tour et me plaça en face de la reine, à 2 mètres d'elle, en position de combat.

Le combat était indescriptible. Les capes volèrent dans tous les sens, la poussière dû aux mouvements masqués nos corps, tandis que les TINKS des épées s'entrechoquant envahissez la salle.

Le combat était un jeu de passe, elle avait l'avantage, puis je l'avais et ainsi de suite.

Pour la dernière attaque, l'ultime, celle qui désignera la vainqueuse, je vis mon épée s'engouffrait dans son torse, pour en ressortir ensanglantée avant que son corps ne tombes à terre.

J'allais me retourner vers mes alliés et ma blonde quand quelque chose m'en empêcha.

Je sentis un sabre passer dans mon ventre, avant d'être envahis par le noir…

**Hello :D**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais le temps est passé hyper vite avec la rentrée et pas mal de petites choses.**

**J'ai eu du mal à écrire la partie où on rencontre la reine, car je voulais bien décrire sa façon de penser. Au départ je pensais la faire passer pour une narcissique et autoritaire même envers son peuple, mais mon frère m'a dit que ce serait mieux si elle ne penser qu'à son peuple (pas de la même façon que Lexa). J'espère que cette version vous plait.**

**N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis !**

**Bye :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**POV Clarke**

Les deux corps tombèrent dans un fracas de lames.

-NON ! Criai-je avec toute la force de mes poumons. 

Je courus vers le corps de Lexa, en cherchant son pouls, d'une manière désespérée. 

-Je vais….m'en sortir Clarke, c'est fini pour elle, j'ai visé son cœur. Murmura Lexa.

-Ne me refait plus une frayeur comme celle-là Lexa, dis-je en l'enlaçant. 

Elle essuya mes larmes du revers de sa main. Luna ordonna ses soldats de porter la commandante, malgré ses protestations. 

-Que veux-tu faire du corps de la reine, Clarke ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider. Lexa vient de s'assoupir, elle décidera lorsqu'elle sera rétablie. 

Nous nous dirigèrent vers l'entrée du château où les derniers combats avaient lieu. Les grounders terrasser les derniers soldats Azgueda. Au sol, les corps mélangés de tous les peuples offrait une vision globale de la bataille. 

Nous avions gagnés, mais nous avons encore tués.

Des personnes âgées, des enfants, des parents, des esclaves, des soldats, des citoyens, des corps ensanglantés.

On pouvait entendre les cris demandant de l'aide, des quelques personnes survivants malgré leurs membres arrachés ou perforés. 

Arrivée à la tente gardée par Indra, ma mère me sauta dans les bras. 

-J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, ma chérie. Tu es blessée ?

-Non, mais Lexa l'est.

-Je sais mon cœur, on me l'a amenée.

-Elle va s'en sortir ? Demandais-je en sentant les larmes revenir.

-Il est fort probable que tu doives la supporter quelques années de plus. 

**POV Lexa**

Je sentie d'abord mes doigts bouger, pour toucher une matière fine et douce.

Où suis-je ? J'ouvris mes yeux doucement et péniblement. Je me souviens, la nation de glace, la bataille, Clarke ! 

Je voulu me relever avec vitesse mais je ne pus bouger et lâcha un gémissement de souffrance. 

-Lexa ! Cri Clarke en arrivant à mon chevet. Tu as mal ?

-Seulement quand je bouge, belle ange.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises, me répondit-elle en m'embrassant.

-La reine, est-elle …

-Elle est morte Lexa, nous l'avons laissée au château sous protection, c'est-à-toi de décider de ce qui lui arrivera.

-Merci Clarke. Je ne veux pas que son esprit se libère, je veux qu'il reste dans son corps pour toutes les souffrances qu'elle a causé. Nous la laisseront ici, au château, dans une des cellules.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres, Commandante. 

Abby, la chancelière de l'Arche, alias la mère de Clarke entra dans la tente accompagnée de Luna. 

-Les chevaux sont scellés, nous pouvons partir pour Polis, Lexa. Annonça la chef. Nous avons sécurisés la route.

-Elle est en état de voyager ? Demanda ma blonde.

-Du moment qu'elle ne se lance pas dans un combat, tout devrait aller pour la mieux. Je viendrai avec vous à Polis, pour veiller sur toi, Clarke, continuer à soigner Lexa et pour représenter l'Arche.

-Ce sera avec plaisir, chancelière. Acceptais-je. 

En espérant que cette fois, ils ne nous arrivent rien pendant le trajet, pensais-je avec amusement.

**HELLO ! Comment sa vas ?**

**Bon, je sais, j'ai un mois de retard, mais mon excuse est que j'ai peu de temps à cause du lycée + le conservatoire de danse. Je vais essayer d'écrire entre les pauses, promis, juré, craché.**

**Ce chapitre est tout doux, tout moelleux. Sans morts ou grandes révélations. Ça fait du bien de temps en temps. Beaucoup de séries ont repris en Octobre, c'est cool d'avoir des nouveaux épisodes tous les jours, j'ai l'impression de revivre.**

**J'espère que ce p'tit chapitre vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça me fera hyper plaisir !**

**Bye, à la prochaine**


End file.
